


A Feast

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	A Feast

Leaning back into his chair he smiled at the sight before him. Lady Sarita Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, The Inquisitor sitting on his desk, a short, flimsy nightdress pulled up past her waist revealing the most secret parts of herself to him and only him. Her legs were spread, wide, allowing him a full view of her. Her black hair was loose about her shoulder and tousled in careless waves and there was a most becoming flush to her face as she waited for him to make his move. Her small pert breasts rising and falling in anticipation and her breath caught a little when he licked his lips at the feast laid bare before him.  
She gasped, startled and excited as he suddenly pulled her forward a little, closer to his face. Giggling as his stubble rubbed against her creamy white thighs and sighing softly as he buried his face in her. She arched her back as his tongue expertly delved within her, tasting, stroking, exploring. Each lick bringing her to greater and greater heights of passion. His tongue slowly moved its way up to her delicate pearl of nerves and she called out his name. He smirked to himself as he dug his leather clad hands into her hips holding her as close as could be, sketching declarations of his love on her pink and dripping flesh. Her juices spreading through his mouth and his already hard cock twitched at the wantonness of it all. Her taste on his mouth, her fingers caught in his hair, her voice calling out in pleasure, echoing through the tower around them. She cried out his name again and again, it sounded almost like a prayer and he felt her muscles clench in ecstasy. He kissed her inner thighs gently, lovingly, giving her a moment or two to catch her breath before he suddenly pulled her forward so she was sitting on his lap. She felt his excitement pressing hard against her flesh, straining against the supple leather of his breeches. She reached down and undid them with delicate fingers, nimble from years of picking locks and freed him.  
She leant forward, straddling him, her entrance just teasingly close to him and she took his face in her hands before pulling him in for a kiss, hard, passionate, all the pent up love and lust from the time apart as she had been gone in the Hissing Wastes. Gentler now Cullen positioned her and slowly, teasingly eased his hips up to meet hers, spreading her open once again and filling her. Her head fell backwards as she moaned in pleasure and he kissed and bit her neck, feeling her pulse raising like a hummingbird. She could barely move, her energy drained from the powerful orgasm he had given her just moments before. He did the work, pushing himself up into her, positioning her hips to create the perfect amount of friction. He kept one hand on the small of her back and used the other to tease her clitoris. There was nothing long and drawn out about this encounter, they were both too impatient for that and he brought her to orgasm again expertly, knowing her body as well as his own by this point. As she clenched once more he spilled himself inside her letting out a single sharp guttural moan.  
Spent, they both sat on his chair wrapped in one another's arms.


End file.
